The purpose of this K01 Application is to provide Dr. Ana-Paula Cupertino with the necessary research skills and publication track record to launch an independent career focused on reducing tobacco-related health disparities between Latinos and the majority U.S. population. Career Development activities include formal training as well as mentored research experiences. Her proposed training will expand her research repertoire to qualitative methods, tobacco dependence research, models for behavior change, cultural tailoring, and clinical trial design. A publication timeline lists manuscripts she will complete over the course of the award. The Research Plan consists of three studies over five years and focuses on smoking cessation among Latinos in safety net clinics. Study 1 is a multi-method case study, conducted in 3 safety net clinics, that employs qualitative and quantitative research methods. It will provide rich descriptions of how tobacco is currently addressed in clinics and insight into how best to integrate a case management intervention into clinic practices. Study 2 is a randomized pilot study of a case management intervention for promoting smoking cessation among Latinos in safety net clinics. It employs a novel approach for identifying not only smokers in clinics but also other smokers at home. Smokers (N=90) will be randomized to either case management CM or control. Participants in both CM and control will receive educational flyers describing smoking cessation resources available in the community. Participants assigned to CM will also receive telephone-based case management to enhance utilization of cessation resources. Main outcomes include resource utilization (utilization of the state tobacco quitline and smoking cessation pharmacotherapy) and smoking cessation at 6 months. Study 3 consists of structured interviews with Study 2 participants and safety net clinic health care providers. The interviews will identify strengths, weaknesses, and areas for improvement for the case management approach. This research will support Dr. Cupertino's development of an R01 application to test this intervention. This NCI K01 Mentored Career Development Award to Promote Diversity will facilitate Dr. Cupertino's growth into a productive, independent scientist dedicated to reducing health disparities among Latinos.